


Another Kyalin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [84]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kyalin Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title to this is "What Kya Was Really Doing During Book 4: Treating Lin Better Than Tenzin Ever Did".

            “Lin!” Tenzin slammed the door open, flustered and frustrated. “Have you seen Kya anywhere? She’s been missing for the whole season and my mother is worried and so is Jinora and they're both asking me to—”

            He stopped, mid-sentence, one finger held up, jaw hanging open, upon the sight of: Lin, and also Kya, both on Lin's bed, and both very, very much without clothes.

            “Tenzin!” Kya extricated herself from around Lin and pulled a sheet up. “Yeah, I know I've been kind of gone all season, it's my bad for not telling Mom about it, I'll make sure to apologize to her, but I've been kind of—busy.” She grabbed Tenzin by the shoulders and turned him around, towards the door, very much towards the door, and pushed on his back as they walked towards it. “Lin and I were actually just getting ready for the party. So why don't you go tell Mom that everything's all right and we'll be right down, okay?”

            She slammed the door shut after that.


End file.
